


Daradise

by LydiasFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 205 live, F/M, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, alicia fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiasFics/pseuds/LydiasFics
Summary: You’re Noam’s best friend. Things get weird when Alicia lets you in on a rumor about the two of you. Can you mend your relationship with Noam?





	

I had been working for WWE for nearly a year and everything was great. I made a lot of friends but my best friend was Noam Dar. He was young like me and was extremely funny and we got along instantly. With me being on SmackDown and 205 Live being filmed after, we ended up spending a lot of our time together.

“Hey little lady who ya fighting tonight?” said Noam.

“No match tonight.” I said with slight bit of pain in my voice. Lately Alexa and Becky were the main feud so there wasn’t always time for me to be put on the card. I understood, but It still hurt.

“Ah that bites I was looking forward to seeing you out there. You eat yet?”

“Nah haven’t been to catering yet. Anything good?”

“Hop on and lets go see.” Noam said while waiting for me to jump on his back. He always knew how to cheer me up. Food and childish fun were the best ways to cure the woes. As I clung to his back I took in the scent of his cologne. Noam was stupidly attractive in every way a man could be. He looked good, he was talented, charming, he always smelled fantastic, and best of all he had the cutest damn accent I ever heard. I was lucky he was my closest friend but sometimes I had to wonder to myself if I was harboring more than just friendly feelings for him. I tried my best to suppress those thoughts though, I was certainly not the kind of girl a guy like Noam would date. He was simply a good friend, someone to laugh with, someone to spend time with backstage.

After we ate Noam ran off to go talk to staff about the plan for 205. I stayed behind in catering scrolling through twitter until Foxy came and sat with me.

“Are you and Noam dating Y/N” she said with a sly smile on her face.

In shock at her question I got a bit nervous. “Me and Noam? Oh my god no. What even made you think that?”

“Come on girl you totally like him and he totally likes you. Everyone thinks you’re dating.”

“Oh please Noam doesn’t like me like that. We’re just friends Alicia.”

“Whatever you say Y/N” she said while smiling some more. 

“Come on Alicia you’re being silly. Didn’t you just kiss him the other day for T.V?”

Bursting out laughing she almost started everyone in the room. “Y/N I did NOT kiss him. It was the fakest kiss ever.” She leaned in closer and whispered to me “Just between us girls though, I’m actually dating Cedric right now.”

Looking a bit surprised I replied “Actually? Not just T.V.?”

“Actually” she said while smiling.

“Foxy that’s great! I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah he’s such a great guy. I’m really shocked you and Noam aren’t dating though. Seriously everyone thinks you are.” Before I could even get a word in she was standing up. “Gotta go though I’ll talk to you later!”

The next day me and Noam were both working a house show. What Alicia had said the day before really lingered in my mind. It lingered so much that I had been avoiding Noam all day, too nervous to face him with the thoughts running through my head. But it was a small arena and it was inevitable that I would have to face him backstage eventually. And it finally happened when I was coming out of the changing room after my match.

“Hey where have you been I haven’t seen you all day. You didn’t even reply to my text, did you lose your phone again?” Said Noam

“Huh? No I’ve just been busy. Sorry Noam.”

“No worries you alright? You’re a bit off.”

“Off?”

“Yeah not yourself, Is anything wrong?”

“No nothing’s wrong, completely fine.” I said while forcing a smile.

—

As I scrolled through my twitter feed in my hotel room after the show i couldn’t help but feel bad for avoiding Noam like that. I decided to come clean about what was bothering me so I messaged him.

Y/N: noam you still up?

Noam: yeah whats up 


End file.
